ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 9: Revenge of the Magician
Revenge of the Magician 'is the ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot Yugi and Joey are walking when in front of them appears... Arkana! Arkana challenges Yugi to a duel in order to get his revenge. After Yugi's winning, Seto contacts them saying that he found Dartz base and that he's going there. Meanwhile Joey is going to Dartz's base too and founds Yami Bakura, which has stolen all the Millennium Items except for the Millennium Puzzle and says that when he will have all seven of them will rule the world. Joey challenges him to a Shadow Duel to try and stop him. Joey loses easily but Bakura doesn't send him to the Shadow Realm because he needs to deliver a message to Yugi: the Shadows are coming. Featured Duels Yugi Muto VS Arkana 'Turn 1: Arkana Arkana Summons Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) and activates Ectoplasmer. During his End Phase he Tributes Malice Doll of Demise to inflict Damage to Yugi equal to half of his ATK (LP Yugi 4000 -> 3200). 'Turn 2: Yugi' Yugi activates Dark Magic Curtain to Special Summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) from his Deck halving his Life Points (LP Yugi 3200 -> 1600). Dark Magician attacks Arkana directly (LP Arkana 4000 -> 1500). Yugi activates Dark Magic Attack to destroy Ectoplasmer. Sets a card. 'Turn 3: Arkana' During Arkana's Standby Phase Malice Doll of Demise is Special Summoned since it was sent to the Graveyard by a Spell Card's effect. He then activates Cost Down to reduce the Tributes of a monster in his hand by one. He Tributes Malice Doll of Demise to Summon Dark Magician (2500/2100). He then activates Thousand Knives to destroy Yugi's Dark Magician. Dark Magician attacks Yugi directly but Yugi activates Reduction Barrier to divide the Damage by 10 (LP Yugi 1600 -> 1350). 'Turn 4: Yugi' Sets two cards and Summons Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode. 'Turn 5: Arkana' Arkana Summons Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) and activates The Seal of Orichalcos. Mystic Tomato attacks but Yugi activates Mirror Force to destroy both of Arkana's monsters. Arkana Sets a card. 'Turn 6: Yugi' Yugi sends Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850). Arkana activates Shadow Balance but Yugi activates Seven Tools of the Bandit to negate Arkana's trap (LP Yugi 1350 -> 350). Valkyrion attacks Arkana directly (LP Arkana 1500 -> 0). Yugi wins. Joey Wheeler VS Ryo Bakura 'Turn 1: Joey' Joey Normal Summons Tiger Axe (1300/1100). 'Turn 2: Bakura' Bakura activates Polymerization sending Headless Knight and The Earl of Demise to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Duke of Demise (2000/1700). Activates Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points (LP Bakura 4000 -> 3200) to Special Summon Headless Knight from his Graveyard (1450/1700). Activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon The Earl of Demise from his Graveyard (2000/700). Headless Knight attacks and destroys Tiger Axe and Duke of Demise and The Earl of Demise attack Joey directly (LP Joey 4000 -> 0). Bakura wins. Category:Chapters